Something's Fishy
by BeyondBeleif13
Summary: The Axis plan to take over the world, but what happens when Austria has suddenly been turned into a merman? What will Prussia do? WARNING: PruAust, FrUK. Hints of; RoChu, GerIta, AmeriPan. Might be changed to M for later chapters once posted.
1. Chapter 1

China stood up, "I call the meeting of the allies to order aru!

America then stood at the end of the table. No one even looked up, they thought it'd be another stupid "I'm the hero and you all back me up!" plan. Though, America did look serious for a change. England was the one who noticed. America passed out papers about his plan to the four other nations.

"Today, the Axis is heading to the beach."

The others gasped in shock at how it made sense for once, China stood, "That means they'll be off their guard aru! That is a perfect time to strike!"

Russia smiled, "Nice job, for a capitalist pig. When will we attack the Axis? I want to crush Germany's skull." Russia chimed happily.

"_WE_ won't attack," Everyone sighed in disappointment, "England will!" That earned some wide eyes.

"How the bloody hell could I take down the entire Axis myself?" England shouted.

"Come on, Iggy! Just hear me out. Here's the plan…" They whispered excitedly as America went over the plan. "England, it's your chance to prove magic is real."

"I don't know, America." France said, "Should we really send out Angleterre alone with only his imaginary friends? 'Zat sounds dangerous to moi."

"Since when have you been concerned about me, frog? I'll do it." England got ready and headed out.

"He's not going to make it back, is he?" France said.

"Not a chance! Ha ha ha ha!" America chimed, being completely ignorant as usual.

Austria woke to the sound of Prussia slamming open his door and yelling, "Come on, Roddy! You need to get ready!" Prussia pushed Austria off of his bed and the burnette hit the floor, "Wake up, princess!"

Austria groaned, sitting up. Prussia laughed and walked out the door, "We're leaving in an hour, you better not be late. You're un-awesome enough already." He closed the door.

Austria packed his bag and came out of his room, joining the others. Italy was sitting on the floor with legs crossed, explaining how wonderful the beach was with exciting hand gestures. Japan and Germany were sitting there patiently, listening to Italy. Romano was sitting on the floor too, but leaning against the leg of a table with his eyes closed, probably asleep. Prussia, as usual, was sitting with horrible posture.

It was 11:00 AM when they headed to the beach. There was no way in hell Italy or Prussia were driving, so Germany drove. Italy called shotgun to be next to Germany, and Romano sat with Japan. Austria cursed under his breath, he was stuck sitting in the back _with Prussia_. During the ride, Austria just stared out the window and away from Prussia, hoping he would be ignored.

Fate is a cruel mistress. Prussia noticed something was up, "Hey Specks, what's got you down?"

Austria just ignored him, examining the trees as they passed by. Prussia, however, refused to be ignored. He knew exactly how to get Austria's attention.

"Hey, Roddy!" he smirked, "You know there will be crabs, starfish, sea cucumbers and sea urchins at the beach, ja?"

Austria stiffened immeditately. Prussia had known he was afraid of marine life since they were little. And when he means little, he means 3,000 years ago. "So what, I don't like fish. You know I don't like them." Austria sighed; he was scared and didn't need Gilbert's teasing at the moment. His eyes went wide as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He was pulled up against Prussia, who was mocking his fear.

"Don't worry, young master!" Prussia chimed humorously, "I will protect you from those awful, slimy sea monsters!" He laughed so hard he was shaking.

"I'm going to kill you…" Austria growled.

Prussia just laughed, "And how are you going to do that when I'm stronger? West and I took you down easily." Prussia's lps were suddenly close to Austria's ear, whispering. "You are basically my slave, Roddy."

That did it. Austria looked down in defeat, his locks of burnette hair covering his amethyst eyes. Prussia smirked in satisfaction, but gave Austria the mercy of being quiet for the rest of the car ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The Axis arrived at the beach, getting out of the van. Prussia let out his insane laugh, grabbing hold of Austria's arm and pulling him out, not even looking at him. Austria stumbled behind Prussia, sending a look to Germany and Japan that said he was pleading for help. He received none, stuck in Prussia's grasp.

"Come on, Roddy! We don't have to go down to the beach." Austria let out a sigh of relief, but then Prussia spoke again. "We're going to the tide pools!" Prussia saw Austria turn pale, then a blur. Austria had slapped him! Prussia's grip then tightened around Austria's wrist, causing the brunette to wince as he was dragged by the albino. Austria went down gracefully and gave in, following Prussia so he wasn't dragged around by the madman. They slipped behind the rocks, climbing and weaving through until they reached the tide pools. It was a clearing surrounded by boulders on three sides and then the ocean on another. There were little tide pools surrounding a big, deep one that was teeming with all sorts of color and life.

Austria began shivering, pushing himself up against a boulder, "I'll just stay over here while you look at the demons- I mean fish."

Prussia shrugged, and then wandered off. He explored through the tide pools. Personally, he loved marine life. "It's a shame Roddy doesn't feel the same. Maybe I could help him see-"

Prussia hopped up when he heard a scream, "RODDY!"

Letting his concern for Austria take over, he ran back to where he left his brunette.

To see no one in sight.

~APH: Something's Fishy~

Prussia let tears slide down his cheeks as he called, "RODDY! Roddy where are you?" He searched frantically, hopping from boulder to boulder until he came back to the same spot. "RODERICH EDELSTEIN!" He shouted, then sat down, holding his knees to his chest, crying.

Prussia was crying so hard he did not notice something move in the water. As he came closer to the crying albino, his hair slick and his purple eyes showing showing fear, Austria was also shocked Prussia cared about him so much. He reached a hand out and patted Prussia's arm to comfort the albino and get his attention.

"Gilbert." As Prussia lifted his head, he yelled.

"Roderich! You're allri-"

The albino went into a shocked silence, his eyes wide as he saw what happened to Austria. "You're a… a…"

"Merman, yes…" Austria looked back where his legs and tail used to be, wimpering at the tail that was now there. Then they turned their heads as someone shouted.

"The plan worked! It worked! You definitely have a problem to deal with." A rejoicing England said, stretching his wings wide as he flapped through the air. "You wouldn't attack me in your weakened state, would you?" he said sarcastically/

Tears came to Austria's eyes, thinking about how he is now what he fears. Prussia glared with hatred at England. "Turn Roddy back, NOW!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that~ good luck with your little predicament! Tata~" he flew off.

Austria had begun to sob. Prussia had just noticed and sat at the edge of the pool, laying the merman's head on his lap. "Roddy… please don't cry." Austria quieted himself, looking up at Prussia, but couldn't quite stop the tears. Despare filled his gaze. "I swear to you, I will do everything I can to help. We'll get out of this mess." He ran a hand through Austria's hair, brushing it tenderly out of his face. "Now shh… get some rest, Roddy." He whispered. Austria closed his eyes, soon falling asleep. _Holy Furher, I'm becoming a mother hen. Verdamnn!_

Prussia continued running his hand through Austria's hair. The Austrian had never been so close willingly before, much less let his guard down and fall asleep on his lap.

Prussia began to speak to himself, making a promise. "I can't possibly tell West about this, I don't know what to do." He brushed brunette hair away from Austria's face, watching, "I'll come to you every day. I'll bring you food, too. I'll stay with you for hours on end. West will manage without me."

Prussia thought about what he had just said. Had he really cared about Austria this much? They had always hated eachother. "Who knows, this might be a change for the better." Prussia smiled, "and you look damned handsome as a mermaid, Roddy!" he chuckled. "I will do my best, I promise you."

~APH: Something's Fishy~

**Review? Please review? c:**

**Wow, I've already got 37 pages written! Just need to type them all up. .**

**I watched a whole bunch of Disney movies and it makes me sad that this might not be such a happy story as the Lion King. Then again, Mufasa died.**

**I want your opinions and I want them bad!**


End file.
